Giving In
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] Peter rents a motel room and Claire pays him a visit. Not much plot other than that. AU. PeterClaire.


**Giving In  
**_Peter and Claire. AU._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em.  
**Author's Note:** Takes place shortly after Homecoming. Peter saved her but never fell into that coma. Or got arrested. Instead he rented some sleazy motel room not far from the Bennet house. Just close enough for Claire to visit him on a daily basis. Be warned, there is sleazy motel sex. Just so you know. Feedback always appreciated.

---

The laughter was slowly beginning to die down from a naughty joke that Peter totally pulled out of his ass. Claire watched him grin as he stared at his shoes, her giggles still echoing through the sleazy motel room he had booked. She had made a point to visit him every day for the past week, telling her parents she was working on some lame project at Zach's house. Not only had he saved her life, but he was a freak. Just like her.

When Peter looked up again, his bangs hanging down in front of his eyes, Claire felt as if she had been caught in a tractor beam, pulling her closer to his edge of the mattress they were sharing. If he didn't already know about her excessive crush on him, he could surely see it now. Her cheeks blushed a violent shade of red as she scooted right next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.

Peter watched her, surprised and not quite sure how to react. "Is everything okay, Claire?"

She couldn't hold it back. Just one look at his crooked smile lowered every inhibition she could currently form a coherent thought around. "You know," she started, twisting a finger in the bottom of his shirt, "the age of consent down here in Texas is seventeen."

"What are you…" Peter began but never got the chance to finish when Claire pressed her lips against his, silencing any thoughts he might be having about sending her home.

Claire pulled back after a long moment, but that small taste was all that Peter needed. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her with a fury she had only dreamt about. She opened her lips, inviting his hungry tongue to dart through. She moved her hand higher up his thigh but paused awkwardly before she reached his crotch.

Peter gently lifted her sweater over her head, tossing it across the bed. She looked at him with a great sense of trust shining through her eyes. He was the one who understood her, who didn't look at her like she was some sort of freak. They connected on a level beyond which she could even imagine.

Claire unbuttoned his shirt slowly, her fingers shaking slightly. She didn't want to make the wrong move and screw this up for herself. Peter took one of her hands in his own. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he spoke in a comforting whisper.

Claire simply nodded. "But I want to."

The corners of her mouth curled up in a slight grin as she slid his shirt off, running her hands down his chest. Any doubts that remained were quickly washed away when he peeled her jeans off, panties and all. She felt so exposed, but at the same time it felt good. Peter removed his own pants and boxers and hovered above her. Despite her inexperience, she knew one thing for sure – he most certainly wanted her.

She blushed when she realized she was staring, bringing forth a chuckle from Peter. "You can look all you want," he told her, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He slipped two fingers into her hot sex, taking her by surprise. She was tight, but soon grew accustomed to the feel of his fingers. He pulled out, leaving her wanting more.

He reached behind her back, unhooking her bra and lifting it away. His lips were against chest, brushing across her breasts and nipping at her rosy peaks. Claire gasped when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently caressing the other as his tongue teased her with jabs of pure delight. Peter was obviously having some fun. She could tell by the hard shaft pushing against her leg.

"Peter, now," she breathed, the want growing unbearable. She could sense his arousal and wanted him inside of her. _Needed_ him inside of her.

Peter was careful as he pierced through her barrier, taking it easy when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He knew how much trust she must have in him in order to allow him to do this. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to. Upon seeing the grimace on her face fade away, he eased farther into her, reaching down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Claire enveloped him completely, taking all of him inside of her. He rocked his hips into her, increasing his speed slowly so that she could keep up. Wriggling underneath him, he watched her eyes go shut and a quirky smile appear. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her soft skin as he thrust harder. She hugged him tightly, pulling every inch of him against her as she swayed her hips in rhythm with his own.

Between his gentle kisses, grinding hips, and the smell of that cologne he was wearing, Claire could feel herself lifting higher without ever leaving the bed. He thrust harder, pushing her closer to her first climax. She arched into him, scraping her fingers down his back and to his waist. She tried to hold on longer, to hold out for his release but she couldn't. He crashed into her once more and sent her tumbling into one of those orgasm things she'd heard Jackie talking about once.

Still shuddering as he continued pumping into her, she was so overwhelmed with emotions that she barely noticed his tongue delving into her mouth as Peter continued pumping into her until he reached his own breaking point. He trembled under the feel of her soft little hands on his back as he spilled himself into her.

Rolling next to her, he stared up at the dirty ceiling tiles. She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and watching his chest heave up and down. "You've obviously done this before," she said breathlessly.

Peter grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Never like that." He meant it, too. Not even Simone, who claims to have had previous experience, had ever made him feel like that.

"I just want to lay here forever," Claire whispered. "With you."

"Take as long as you need," Peter answered, kissing the top of her head.

Claire's gaze fell on the clock sitting on the nightstand. "Shit! I was supposed to be home an hour ago!" She bolted up and reached across Peter, grabbing for her sweater.

Peter stopped her before she could reach it. "Wait a minute." He helped her off the bed and led her into the bathroom. "I can't send you home all dirty, can I?" He switched on the water in the shower and winked at her.

Claire smirked, forgetting all about her obligations as she reached up and attacked him with a kiss. He backed her into the shower, following until they were both standing under the hot spray. She leaned against the wall, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into her. She darted her tongue into his mouth, erupting a fiery passion that not even the water rushing between them could contain.

She reached down and took his member in her hand, feeling him harden under her touch. Sliding her hand along his shaft, she could barely hold back the anxiety that was urging to burst forth. Being with Peter was like breaking open a can of Pringles. You can't stop with just one.

Claire continued to rub him down, all the while taking on a barrage of attacks from his tongue. He kissed her harder with every motion her hand made, eventually thrusting into her hand. She wrapped her fingers tighter as she pumped him harder, faster, bringing on a new high that left him motionless except for his hips crashing against her. He screamed something as he came, the words jumbled together in some sort of incoherent speech.

He took a step back, balancing himself from the lightheadedness he suddenly felt. Claire admired the way he was still able to look unbelievably gorgeous with his wet hair matted against his face. After taking a couple moments to compose himself, Peter had a wicked idea flash through his mind.

Claire only had a second to ponder the devilish expression on his face before he moved into her, reaching for her inner thigh and thrusting two fingers into her. She yelped out of pure shock but quickly recovered as that delightful feeling she felt while was they were lying in bed together returned. He pushed deeper, deeper, as far as he could reach. Thrusting faster, he reached around her back and hugged her into him, trying vainly to keep her still as her body was wracked with pleasure.

The water cascading down her back merely heightened the feeling of ecstasy, doing nothing to slow her down as she spiraled toward the threshold. Peter pumped his fingers harder at her request, shivering when her wet hands grabbed him by the waist. Her head flung back, the water hitting her face as she tumbled over the edge, coming around his fingers. Grabbing him harder was the only thing she could do to keep from falling, but before her knees could give out completely Peter took her in his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, arms draped over his shoulders. He wiped a soaked strand of hair out of her face. She looked worn out but vibrant in the steamy haze that clouded the bathroom. "What time did your dad want you home again?"

"Who cares?" she replied, pounding her lips against his.


End file.
